Unenvited guest
by Aurora-Jade
Summary: Evo and Movie crawlers in the same world....
1. Default Chapter

My first original fan fic,Evo Kurt and Movie Kurt belong to Marvel i am only borrowing them.Aurora belongs to me,Ghost belongs to her creator,Striker belongs to his creator,and Xeain belongs to his creator.   
  
This is a ruff draft so please comment on what could be made better.  
  
*note*  
  
~ = thought  
  
What is normal?  
  
What would you give to be normal?  
  
It was a normal day at Xaviers Institute for Gifted Youngsters.....normal if you consider....one lion,tiger,wolf,one blue elf,and one white furry elf ...all roaming the grounds.  
  
New students constantly came to the Institute  
  
seeking santuary and acceptance within its walls.Most new students had a past and few liked to share it.  
  
Kurt Wagner watched the young mutant children playing from the attic window,his tail flicking slightly.He was rather shy and did not wish to scare them with his appearance.His appearance was truely something that one got used to,he has only 3 fingers (including an opposable thumb) on each hand and only 2 toes on each foot. Kurt also has a prehensile tail about 3 ½ feet long which can carry his own weight. His entire body consists of different shades of dark blues, making him so dark that he seems to blend into deep shadows.Among the strange coloring of his skin he has self-inflicted tattoos which only add to his strange appearance. He also has pointed ears and pronounced, fang-like canine teeth.  
  
He wanted only to be accepted not feared.....his few friends would tell him his appearance doesn't matter but he knew it did.He sat gazing for a while out the window,daydreaming.  
  
At the same time in the Rec Room.....  
  
Aurora and Ghost were gossiping about currant events and of course there boyfriends.They were sitting on one of the couchs chatting,both were teaseing each other.  
  
Aurora chuckled and began teasing Ghost "Tell me how ya met up with yer boyfriend..... the big housecat,Xeain?"she chuckled at her friends exspression.  
  
Ghosts face was growing red. "Well... um... it was... interesting..." She started. "Well, up until recently he had been in lion form for a great deal of time.... I was walking in the park... and he tried to..well..hunt me..." Her face was now a bright red. "Scared the hell out of me... a huge lion leaping at me... I vanished, obviously... Well, after he stopped trying to attack me, he changed into a different form... and eventually convinced me he wouldn't hurt me and that he was sorry... I told him about the Institute and brought him back with me that day... And thats how we first met..." she laughed and switched the conversation on Aurora "So tell me....when did you and Striker become a couple?"   
  
She smiled and tossed a pillow at ghost,trying not to make her side hurt "Well after i woke up from being stitched up Kurt and me talked and when i told him he should get some sleep i asked if he could get Striker...well Striker found me and well later we kissed...."She blushed,but before she could say anything else there was a loud "Bamf" and a blue,fuzzy elf landed in there laps.  
  
Both girls were stunned and shocked........Ghost gasped and disapeared and Aurora pushed the guy off there laps and onto the floor.He landed with a loud 'thud'.The smell of brimstone hung in the air and the strange mutant didnt move from the floor.  
  
With a mutter of annoyance Aurora leaned down next to him to check his breathing and got a shock.  
  
"Oh ma god....."she backed up and shook her head..... ~...it cant be.....~   
  
Ghost had quickly gotten off the couch and stood a little ways away taking in this new mutants form,he was blue and looked furry,he had a tail,and two toed feet and was young maybe about 16.He obviasly was out cold and not a danger right now,she slowly re-appeared and walked over to Aurora curiously when she saw her back away "Aurora?What is it?"  
  
Aurora looked at Ghost and said in a shocked voice "Ghost.....this is Kurt....."  
  
Ghost kneeled down to look at his face and looked up confused at Aurora "Aurora this is wierd.....Kurt doesnt have fur....."  
  
Kurt growned and opened his eyes and looked at two girls which he didnt know and said in accented english "Who are you both?" 


	2. unenvited guest kitchen

They both stared and felt like they stepped into another dimention.A blue fuzzy elf just dropped onto there laps,looking like there friend Kurt.  
  
With a shake of her head Aurora glared at him and went defensive and had a sharp rock knife in her hand and motioned for Ghost to back away "Get away from him,i dunno whats going on here with this Kurt look alike.... but i'm not gonna take the chance of you getting hurt."  
  
Ghost sighed from where she was kneeled next to Kurt "Aurora put the knife down,will you?" she looked back to Kurt and said softly "I'm Ghost and thats Aurora.Your in Xaviers Institute for Gifted Youngsters do you know how you got here?"  
  
Kurt glanced at Aurora and cringed and jumped to his feet and 'ported out of the room leaving behind a stinky cloud of brimstone smoke.  
  
Aurora and Ghost looked at each other and ran from the room,they had to find him before he got into trouble.They skidded to a stop just outside the doorway and both said in unison "The kitchen!" where else would a teenage mutant who could teleport go?To food.  
  
Ghost dashed to the kitchen with Aurora bringing up the rear,since she was slower because of her injury.Ghost burst into the room and skidded to a stop and tried to catch her breath.The kitchen was empty.  
  
Aurora stumbled in a mintue after Ghost and leaned against the doorway holding her side and panting "Do ya see him Ghost?" she closed her eyes and 'felt' for him....he was very close....paniced and confused....great....just what they need......  
  
Kurt watched them from the ceiling near the doorway of the kitchen and wondered why they were chaseing him.He didnt do anything wrong....not that he knew of anyway....he stayed silent and still in his hiding spot.  
  
Ghost shook her head and looked around again "No I dont see him Aurora,how is this possible?Two Kurts?One of us should tell the Proffessor."  
  
She shrugged "I havent seen da prof around lately so i dont think hes around,and Ghost i have no clue.....the Kurt we know has scars not fur.I'm gonna go find our Kurt and you keep looking for the lost fuzzy elf k?" she shook her head and headed toward the attic,which he claimed as his room.  
  
Kurtwas puzzled.....how could this be? 


	3. unenvited guest

Aurora was was confused.For some reason she could feel that this new Kurt was around but couldn't see him.With a muttered oath to the gods,she hurried to the attic where Kurts room was.  
  
Kurt followed Aurora as she made her way to the attic,he wanted to know what was going on.As he scuttled allmost above her on the ceiling,his foot slipped on some ornamental trim.With a yelp he lost his footing and dropped onto her,and they both crashed to the floor.  
  
Aurora hit the floor hard under 130 pounds of fuzzy mutant.She was now quite pissed "Ok ya fuzzy elf,get the hell offa me!I swear to God the next person to fall on me will there ass kicked!" she tryed to wiggle out from under him with no sucess.  
  
Kurt had the breath knocked from him and was just lieing where he had fallen on her getting his bearings.When he recovered he scuttled off of her and down the hall and watched her "I am sorry i did not mean for that to happen."   
  
Aurora glared and got to her feet,then put her hands on her hips "Ok,just dont do it again.Now please come over here Kurt,I wont hurt ya.Your name is Kurt right?" she stopped glaring and motioned for him to come over to her.  
  
Kurt shook his head his tail flicking behind him "I would rather not,and yes my name is Kurt." he watched her,in the rec room she had threatened him with a knife.He could not trust her.......he heard a soft growl and was pounced from behind by something large and furry.........  
  
Meanwhile in the library.............  
  
Ghost sighed and began her search for the elusive fuzzy mutant in the Library.She did see a few new students reading but did not find who she was looking for.She walked down the corridor toward the classrooms and heard what sounded like a scream and growl.  
  
She ran toward the sound and found Aurora,Xeain and the fuzzy Kurt in the hallway.Xeain in lion form had pounced on Kurt and now was batting at the poor kids tail with a huge paw "Xeain!Stop yer scaring him."she pushed her boyfriend off the fuzzy elf and pulled the kid to his feet and said in a apologetic tone "Sorry about that,Xeain loves to pounce on tails,he wont hurt you though. 


End file.
